Quilting is the process of sewing two or more layers of fabric together to form a quilt. These layers typically include the quilt top, batting and backing material. A patchwork quilt is a type of quilt having a quilt top that is formed of pieces of fabric sewn together in a desired design. When pieces of complex shapes and sizes are employed, the sewing of the quilt top can be quite difficult. To address such difficulties, a technique known as English paper piecing can be employed.
As the name implies, English paper piecing employs stiff paper templates to create fabric pieces in the desired shape. Initially, the fabric pieces are cut larger than the desired shape. Then, the paper template is centered on and secured to the fabric (e.g., using glue), and the edges of the fabric are wrapped around and temporarily secured to the paper template thereby forming the desired shape and leaving a seam allowance. The fabric pieces can then be sewn together after which the paper templates can be removed. Although English paper piecing can produce precise patterns, it is a rather intricate and tedious process.